


A Perfect Place called Home

by swiftgirl01



Series: Victuuri Week (02/07/17-02/14/17) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftgirl01/pseuds/swiftgirl01
Summary: Victor Nikiforov, Olympic Gold Medalist, holder of multiple Grand Prix and Worlds titles was desperately lost. You’d think the five-time champion would be capable enough to hold a surprise party for his fellow skater and fiancé, Yuuri Katsuki.





	

Victor Nikiforov, Olympic Gold Medalist, holder of multiple Grand Prix and Worlds titles was desperately lost. You’d think the five-time champion would be capable enough to hold a surprise party for his fellow skater and fiancé, Yuuri Katsuki. It was a spur of the moment idea but he had less than six hours to set it up. But everything seemed to be going wrong. First, he had overslept and Yuuri’s favorite flowers daisies were completely sold out.

 

 It was 12 in the afternoon and Victor was sure that Yuuri wouldn’t have as much as stirred. The Hasetsu ocean seemed to glitter like diamonds. Victor leaned on the guard rail and looked at the ocean and his heart felt light like as glossy white clouds. It was so strange that one place could mean so much to a person in such a short time. Victor felt a strange sense of welcoming, a belonging: a feeling that he never let himself feel over the years. Victor had left Yuuri sleeping with Makkachin, after all GPF silver medalists needed their rest. Victor planned to marry Yuuri no matter what and the color of the medal didn’t matter. In his eyes Yuuri was a winner the moment he had seen the video of Yuuri skating Stammi Vicino. It was a silent call which Victor himself didn’t realize he had made and Yuuri had returned it hundred times over. Victor Nikiforov was indeed a lucky man.

 

As much as Victor loved to reminisce, time is something he didn’t have. Victor realized that he had a source for daisies and Hiroko had promised him the dining hall, “The more the merrier”, she had told him. She had also assured him that she would keep Yuuri occupied away from the dining hall at all costs. I love that woman thought Victor.

 

Victor arrived at Yutopia at 5 PM with an hour to spare. He had dozens of daisies in his arms, along with the best wine and cake he could find in Hasetsu. His arms were loaded with stuffed toys of Yuuri which he had found in a small shop by the station and he couldn’t resist buying them. Along with them were some of the goodies stored to surprise Yuuri in the bedroom, but that was for later thought Victor merrily.

 

He opened the dining hall only to be knocked back by the yells of ‘SURPRISE’. Victor was shocked to see among the Katsuki family, there were quite a few familiar faces. He wasn’t surprised at the appearance of Yurio. After the GPF, Yuuri and Yurio had become thickest of friends. He was very surprised to see Chris and Yakov around them. How? What? Why?

 

Yuuri smiled warmly and pulled Victor inside. Somehow, he was sitting at the table, a cake in front of him instead of his fiancé. It was far more beautiful than what he had bought, a beautiful strawberry cake with white frosting and it read “HAPPY BIRTHDAY VICCHAN”. He knew it was the handy work of Hiroko. Amidst all the confusion, he had forgotten that it was his birthday. It had stopped mattering to him so long ago that it was just another day to him. Yuuri had done a 180 and made that day matter to him again and that man still couldn’t see what was special about him. If there was a man who was blind as a bat, it was Yuuri Katsuki who just sat across him beaming. Victor started laughing with absolute delight, Yuuri always managed to surprise him more than he ever could and it was perfect. He watched Chris play with Makkachin, Yurio arguing with Yuuri about him being sappy and Yuko just laughing at him. The Nishigori triplets were in skating heaven. “Yes” thought Victor, “Yes, he was home and it is absolutely perfect”.

**Author's Note:**

> For Victuuri Week Day 1 
> 
> Prompt, For Victor : Surprises
> 
> Tumblr:
> 
> http://swiftgirl01.tumblr.com/


End file.
